


As Ehn Dea Isalem Timeline

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: As Ehn Dea Isalem [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: A vague timeline of major events in Isala's life
Series: As Ehn Dea Isalem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697836
Kudos: 1





	As Ehn Dea Isalem Timeline

_TIMELINE:_

  *     * **9:12 -** Isala is born
    * **9:16** – Isala’s magic surfaces and her parents begin to change how they treat her (age 4)
    * **9:25** – A small sect of the clan, including her parents, have been driven to desperate mania due to trauma and fear of magic. They hand Isala over to Templars so they can "cleanse her of magic." The Rite of Tranquility is attempted but fails, and Isala is saved. After rescue she is scarred (literally) but officially becomes the Keeper’s First, and is under their protection. The sub-faction and her parents are banished a few months later. (age 13) 
      * At an Arlathven she meets Merrill and they become friends. 
    * **9:28** – First visit to a human city but is attacked afterwards. She seeks out a spirit for aid and is eventually rescued by the Keeper. Begins exploring the Fade more and straying away from the clan to visit elven ruins, and eventually leaves to undertake periodic research journeys a year or so later. (age 16)
    * **9:34** – Has spent years exploring Elven ruins and returning to the clan every few months. Has accumulated a considerable amount of knowledge about elven lore, culture, history, and language, especially concerning magic. Wanders the Fade and meets spirits of wisdom, converses with them, learns that interaction with spirits is possible without accidentally manipulating them into becoming demons. Returns to the clan to share her knowledge with the Keeper. (age 22)
    * **9:40** – Summoned by the Keeper and asked to attend the Conclave (age 28)
    * **9:41** – The Conclave explodes and the events of Inquisition begin (age 29) (In my fic Inquisition lasts about 2-3 years)
    * **9:46** – Exalted Council (age 34)



**Author's Note:**

> I cannot do basic math so this will probably have weird numbers


End file.
